Trying
by DarthKripple
Summary: Deku and Bakugo, now pro heroes are still trying to become pros at life.


Well, this is awkward. I had just finished a shower and was looking to go to bed when Kacchan came in through my Balcony window. It was dark in my apartment so my being completely naked was probably missed by him.

"Deku."

Kacchan looked exhausted. I hadn't been out on the streets in two days. Doctor's orders. His use of my name was gruff as usual. It didn't bother me.

"I brought you a drink." He tossed me a lemon lime drink of something I couldn't see in the dark. I took it to the fridge and opened the door. The cold air that greeted my skin caused an immediate flash of terror and then embarrassment. I closed the door quickly and blew out a nervous breath. Kacchan didn't say a word. I hoped he hadn't seen me.

I made my way over to my bed in this one room apartment. It felt like a prison cell these last two days. I picked up my pajamas and started to finish getting ready for bed.

"Don't bother with any clothes Deku."

I didn't hear him or maybe I thought I imagined it. I continued to deal with my shirt.

"Hey, I said don't bother with your clothes idiot."

"Oh-I-um-it's-"

I was going to tell him I was cold but he closed the distance with me so fast I couldn't finish. Kacchan kissed me. It wasn't polite. It was frustrated and maybe even angry. I tried to accomadate him but I didn't understand what he wanted.

I don't know why our relationship turned sexual. We needed it I guess and this was definitely better than fighting. I let myself get lost in his kissing. I was so lost that when he pushed me onto the bed I didn't even realize it. I heard him fumble with his uniform but I concentrated on his kisses to make sure I didn't sour his mood. I needed this too.

Both of us had been under pressure since this new series of villain attacks started. I got myself in this forced break because I spent nearly fifty hours straight on the street. I had to wait three more days before the doctor would even come to check up and clear me for duty. No healing for the deep exhaustion I'd inflicted on myself.

Kacchan wouldn't say it, but I knew he was upset with me. Even so when he slipped inside me his pace was-intimate-less frantic than his kissing. I could feel his body and hear his breathing, I lost myself in those senses. Maybe it was the strange tenderness or the fact that I hadn't been overwhelmed by a day of crime fighting, but I was feeling everything.

When Kacchan leaned his head down in the side of my neck and latched on with his lips the moan I let out shocked me. It didn't deter his effort. It might have even spurred him on. I was lost in pleasure for what seemed like an hour. When we both finished and cleaned up, Kacchan returned to bed with me. We were now both nude.

Neither of us really liked to bathe in the afterglow of a sexual encounter. Most times it was quick and Kacchan would go home. Unless he was clearly tired then I would insist that he could stay with me here. It is the only thing he never fought me about.

Tonight was one of those nights. Despite my own exhaustion, I laid there with him draped on my left side already snoring softly. I didn't watch him because I was lost in my own thoughts. I did catch a few glances though and I could see the worry worn into his face. I could only apologize in my head. I knew part of the reason he was so tired was because I wasn't out there.

I blinked away some guilty tears and I leaned over and kissed Kacchan's forehead. His brow furrowed a bit as if asking what that was but he didn't wake up. I don't know how long I stared at the ceiling before falling asleep, but the next thing I knew it was 3am. Kacchan was up putting on his uniform. I yawned painfully and my head swam with tiredness.

"Go back to sleep, Deku."

The words were sharp and maybe even a little angry.

"I'm just going to put on my pajamas. I'm cold."

"Well alright then." Kacchan's words then were softer but still annoyed. I felt a knot of guilt wondering what I did wrong this time. I watched as he got up pulled at his uniform and then walked over to my sink. He took a glass from the cupboard and turned on the faucet. I watched as his gulped down two glasses and then set the glass in the sink. He turned and didn't even look at me. He started to walk to my window. I knew he was going to leave.

I stood up maybe a bit too quickly but shook the buzz in my head as I stood at the foot of my bed. I said the only thing on my mind.

"Kacchan, my window is always open." I meant it as an invitation. I could never have guess his reaction.

"Is that all you think-" I heard the anger and a small hint of hurt in his voice. He turned and walked towards me. They way he had all the time when we were smaller. I must have flinched because he stopped about half a foot from me. Completely frozen. "That's not-I didn't-" I could see how panicked he started to get. I wounded him. Somehow. Like a wounded animal he was trying to protect himself. Kacchan's words were sharp to get me to give him space. I know that. I just couldn't.

I closed the distance and hugged him but that was a mistake. He got even more angry and tried to push me away.

"GET OFF ME DAMN IT!" The push he used wasn't that strong, but I hadn't really planned for it. As soon as I fell back I saw his regretful face and just as quickly it turned bitter. He was going to leave and I had screwed everything up.

I watched him stalk toward the window and without thinking I used one for all to burst my speed and strength to stop him. I had to fix this somehow. He couldn't leave not until I apologized for whatever I did. However as soon as my body felt my quirk activate it sent me into shock and right as I grabbed his wrist and turned him around, I started to pass out. I don't remember anything after that.

"Damn it Deku." Bakugo caught Midoriya easily and scooped him up reflexively. Hero work had honed this ability and he was glad. A struggle with Midoriya on his balcony would have been embarrassing. He carried the green haired idiot back into his one room apartment and set him in bed pulling up the covers. Now with the short danger passed Bakugo remembered the pain he'd just been trying to run from.

"I didn't just come here for a stupid quickie Deku. I wanted to make sure you were alright. You've been putting so much pressure on yourself. Everyone can see it. I didn't mean-damn it-I don't want you to think you're just some fling."

The tears of pain and frustration and self-loathing poured from Bakugo's eyes.

"But even if you were, you'd somehow be okay with that wouldn't you? You'd let me hurt you just like that? Why? I don't get it. We're not all your responsibility. You're not alone. You don't have to keep hurting yourself."

Bakugo didn't know if he ever would be able to say these words to Izuku. He didn't know if he could keep moving forward without saying them. So he said them the only way he felt was safe. Where no one could hear him.

Later…

Todaroki stood next to All-Might who looked about as dumbstruck as as Todaroki had ever seen him.

"I don't know the nature of these meetings, but this is where Bakugo has been staying when he doesn't check into his own building."

All Might wanted to laugh. It certainly would have eased his nerves. 'Proper rivals? Well, I suppose this could be worse. I never expected those two would-'

"So what should we do about this?" Todaroki's tone was making this a lot more awkward.

"Nothing, nothing, it's fine. He was probably just checking in on his comrade that's all." All Might turned his face so he wouldn't meet Endeavor's son's eyes.

He didn't have any clue what to do and the reports he had to file would have to be detailed.

"Young Midoriya, I just hope both of you are alright."

End.


End file.
